Tails' Hockey Adventure
by DustinWayneWood
Summary: When Dr. Eggman sends a threating letter to Miles "Tails" Prower, he and his friends will go on a adventure like never before... on the Hockey rinks. This is my 1st fanfiction, so please be fair. Rated T for violence and potential romance. (Note: There are more than 4 people in this FF.)
1. Prologue

Prologue

It was a normal day in Station Square, as Mobians were going thourgh their daily rountines.

Well...

If you consider Tails and his friends playing Hockey to keep Mobius safe normal, that is.  
Dr. Eggman sent a threating letter to Tails saying if he beats Tails in a Hockey match, he will destory the world.  
However, just like normal heros do, Tails will not let Dr. Eggman destory the planet.

So, he recruited some of his best friends to play Hockey against the evil doctor.

However...  
They will face their friends, rivals, and even Pokemon to save the planet they grew up in...

This... will be a start to a epic Hockey adventure... 


	2. The Letter

Chapter 1

Before he received the threat letter, Miles "Tails" Prower was having a normal day in the Mystic Ruins.

He was working on his X-Tornado when the mailman arrived to drop off his daily mail.  
However, only two pieces of mail showed up.

When Tails got the mail, he was shocked about the 1st letter.  
It had the Eggman logo on it.

"What in the world does Eggman want?" Tails said to himself.

To curb his curosity, Tails opened the letter and it reads as follows:

"Dear Tails, I've brainwashed Sonic and many of your friends. If you want them back, you have to beat me in a Hockey match."

Tails was enraged, but the letter wasn't done yet.

"If you win, you can have your friends back. However, if you lose... You'll have to surrender to me and I will conquer the world!"

'Surrender to Eggman? Fat chance of THAT happening." thought Tails.

"Until we meet Tails... Sincerely, "

The 2nd letter showed a letter from a nearby Tournament headquarters.

"The Egg Cup has arrived, and this time it's on the Hockey rinks! If you and 5 others think that you have what it takes to win the tournament, then come down to Station Square Park and sign up!"

The letter countined to show the rules to register:

"1. You must have 6 players, 1 GK, 2 Defensemen, 2 Wingers, and a center (aka the Person who signed up)."  
"2. You may optionally have 1 Pokemon on your team and 2 others to subsitute injured players."  
"3. You must have a team name."  
"4. You must NOT have villans or robots on your team. Anti-Heros are fair game."

And the final rule:  
"5. You must be willing to play the WHOLE tournament or you will be DQ'ed."

The letter showed a sigunate area, containing spaces to write down player names, team name, and willingess to play the tournament.  
Tails thought to himself: 'I need to find some friends Eggman did not Brainwash to help... but how?'

End of Chapter 


	3. Recruitment

Chapter 2

In the world of Pokemon, a Wild Piplup was strolling around minding it's own business.  
Suddenly, it got sucked through a magic portal into the Sonic Universe, quickly making it's descent into Station Square.

"Woah, woah there Tails." said Silver.  
"You're telling me that you think Eggman is actually going through with this?" said Shadow.

"Yes! I swear I'm telling the truth! That's why I need your help!" Tails said, almost panickly.

Silver and Shadow just laughed at the poor kitsune.

"HEY! Quit laughing at him! He is telling the truth!" said Cream, who was running towards Tails.  
"You believe me, Cream?" asked Tails, who was quite confused.  
"Yes I do, because I found out that Knuckles, Blaze, Amy, and Sonic were kidnapped!" said Cream.

Silver and Shadow dropped their jaws in disbeilef, while Tails was furious.

"Fine, I'll help you Tails." said Silver.  
"You mean it Silver?" asked Tails, who was caught off-guard.  
"Yes, I do Tails." said Silver, who was comforting the fox.

"I'll help too, along with Shadow! Right Shadow?" asked Cream.  
"Yeah, I'll help too, besides, I'm a good Goalkeeper anyways." said Shadow, who was feeling like he was being FORCED into doing this.

"Great! Now, we have some paperwork to fill out." said Tails, breaking up the mushy moment.

And so, Tails, Cream, Silver, Shadow, Rouge, and even Cheese the Chao signed up for the tournament.  
However... they were missing a Pokemon.

As luck would have it, the Piplup who was falling eariler over-heard the commotion and waddled up to Tails.  
"Piplup, Pip, Lup?" (Can I play too?) asked Piplup.

"Sure little guy!" said Tails, happily.

And so... the Tails Flyers were born...

End of Chapter 


	4. The Prelude to Hockey

(In this following chapter there will be 2 POV's. Tails's and My POV, so this should be interesting.)

Chapter 3

Tails POV

Me and my friends were walking to Station Square Park to fully register for the Egg Cup, however let's just say that the trip was... non-argumentive.

"I can't wait to wins the Cup, what about you Tails?" Silver asked me.  
"I just want to save our friends, but it would be nice, I'll be honest about that." I replied.

Shortly afterwards, we found the registering booth in the park.

We were at the booth when a familar rabbit was behind it.

"Hello, are you here to register for the Egg Cup?" asked Vanilla.  
"Mom, is that you?" asked Cream, who was surprised.  
"Yes sweetie, so anyways are you and your friends here to register?" asked Vanilla again.

"Yes we are!" I said.  
"Alright, now hand me your form so I can vaildate it." asked Vanilla.

So I handed her the form and in return, she handed us a form.

"Sign this please and thank you." asked Vanilla.

It was to confirm that we were going to play the full tournament until we won all the matches or eilmated by any team.  
We shook our heads in unison, and I signed the form.

"Thank you, sweetie. And you're fully registered. The tournament complex is north-west from here, you shouldn't miss it." said Vanilla.  
"Thanks Vanilla!" I said.

And so, we headed out to the rink to begin our mission...

Author POV (I turned myself to a Mobian in order for the following here.)

"Uh... why am I here excatly?" I asked, shortly after being transported here.  
"Because we're short on referees, okay!?" Eggman told me, harshly.  
"Alright, Alright! And here I'm doing this so you don't invade MY world..." I said, almost regretfully...  
"That's partially correct... but I might do it anyways if you don't keep writing." Eggman said, breaking the 4th wall for a second.  
"Alright Eggman, I'll go along with this referee business." I said.

Little did I know, I would be the referee for all of the Tails Flyers games.

"Ohhhhh crud..." I said.  
You see, I'm like a best friend to Tails, so this is going to be awkward.

"This is going to be a LONG tournament..." I said, getting back to the referee offices.

End of Chapter 


	5. Hockey Commence! (P 1 of 3, 1st round)

(During the matches that follow, you'll see goals get scored, and of course fights. Because we all know that in Hockey, the blood boils hot, and sometimes fights break out.)  
(But, anyways I hope you guys enjoy! Read and Review!)

Chapter 4

Before the tournament started, Tails and his friends checked out the bracket.

"So Tails, who are we going to take on 1st?" asked Silver, who was warming up his hockey stick.  
"Some team called the Hard Knuckles..." said Tails, almost confused.  
"Pff... the Hard Knuckles... more like the LOSER Knuckles." said Shadow.

"What did you say about our team?!" said Knuckles, who walked in as soon as Shadow said that.

The rest of Knuckles's team arrived, with their Pokemon, being a Budew, coming in last.

"Knuckles? Is that really you?" asked Tails.  
"Hey guys look, it's the cry-baby kitsune, Tails!" said Knuckles, who purposely hurt Tails's feelings.

The rest of the team laughed at Tails, only making the rest of Tails's team mad.

"Come on guys, let's hit the rink." said Knuckles, who left shortly afterward.

"Grr... Who does Knuckles think he is!?" said Silver, who was enraged.  
"Let's defeat Knuckles and get him back!" said Tails.

The rest of the team argeed, and they too hit the rink.

(The chapters will be spilt into 3 parts, the prologue, the middle, and the final.)  
(This ends the prologue part, which normally covers the pre-game, and the 1st period.)  
(The middle contains the 2nd and 3rd periods, and the final shows the final results, the 3 star selection, and the post-game.)  
(So, here's the 1st period summary.)

1st period

"Here comes Tails down from his defensive zone..." said the commentator.  
"He shoots... AND HE SCORES! 1-0 TAILS FLYERS!" the commentator repiled, after a nice shot by Tails.

Goal to #25 Miles "Tails" Prower, assisted by #39 Silver the Hedgehog. Time: 4:07 in the 1st

"Here comes Knuckles, and oh boy... we have a fight!" said the commentator.

"You think you can fight me, cry-baby!?" said Knuckles.  
"Bring it on, Knuckles!" said Tails.

Punches were thrown, and Tails won the fight.

"Miles Prower started the fight, won the fight. It doesn't get much simpler than that." said the commentator.

Pentaly to #49 Knuckles the Ecndhia, a 5-minute major for fighting.  
Pentaly to #25 Miles "Tails" Prower, a 5-minute major for fighting. Time: 15:07 in the 1st

End of 1st Period, Tails Flyers up 1-0.

TBC 


	6. Dueling and Dealing (P 2of3, 1st round)

Chapter 4, Part 2 (The Middle)

Start of 2nd period, Tails Flyers up 1-0.

2nd Period Summary

"Here's Silver for the Flyers, coming down the right wing." said the commentator.  
"He shoots, and... IT'S OFF THE POST AND IN! THAT'S A GOAL!" the commentator repiled after a point-blank shot by Silver.

A Un-Assisted goal scored by #39 Silver the Hedgehog. Time: 3:47 in the 2nd

"Here's Tails now, passing it over to Cream the Rabbit." said the commentator.  
"And oh! Cream gets tugged down! That's a rough play and a pentaly for sure." the commentator said, with worry.

"Stupid rabbit..." said Knuckles.  
"HEY! That's Cross-Checking!" I said, pointing Knuckles to the pentaly box.

"Dang it!" Knuckles said, getting into the box.

Pentaly to #49 Knuckles the Echainda, 2 minutes for Cross-Checking. Time: 12:08 in the 2nd

EO2, Tails Flyers up 2-0.

Nothing happened in the 3rd, so...

End of Game, Tails Flyers win 2-0.

TBC 


	7. Post-Game silliness (P3 of 3, 1st round)

Chapter 4, Part 3 (The Final)

Now for our 3-star selection.

"Tonight's 3rd star of the game, #19 Shadow the Hedgehog." the commentator announced.

Shadow was faced with 17 shots, saving all of them.

"Tonight's 2nd star of the game, #25 Miles "Tails" Prower." the commentator countined.

Tails had 1 goal, and no assists.

"And finally, our 1st star, #39 Silver the Hedgehog!" the commentator soon finished.

Silver had 1 goal, and 1 assist.

"Stay tuned folks for our 2nd round action when the Flyers will take on the Hammers. Until then, good night." the commentator ended the game with that remark.

Post-Game action

"Grr..." Knuckles grumbled after losing 2-0.

"Nice team work guys!" said Tails.

"The competiton is only going to get tougher, so keep your guard up!" Knuckles said, now free of Eggman's control.  
"We'll keep that in mind." said Silver, before the Tails Flyers walked off.

End of Chapter

(So, that's the end of my 1st multi-part chapter! Remember, be nice since this is my 1st FF for the site, and as always... Read and Review!) 


	8. Horror-Fest (P 1 of 3, 2nd round)

Chapter 5, Part 1 (The Prologue)

Following up from their 1st round win, the Tails Flyers were checking the updated bracket.

"So, who's next Tails?" asked Silver.  
"A team called the-" Tails stopped mid-sentence.

"Who is it Tails?" Cream innocently said.  
"T-The A-Amy H-Hammers..." Tails stuttered out, in horror.

"That would be us." Amy said, cutting out the silence.

The Amy Hammers are known as a power Hockey Team, led by Amy and their Pokemon, Machop.

"Amy? Is that really you?" Tails finally said.  
"You guys sure are dumb for trying to take on Eggman." Amy said.

Tails and the rest of the team dropped their jaws in shock of Amy's response.

"What in the world is wrong with you Rose!" Shadow said in anger.  
"Hmph... Let's go guys. These morons are making me mad." Amy said.

"I can't believe what I heard..." Cream said, starting to cry even.  
"Don't worry Cream... We'll save Amy from Eggman's control." Tails reasurred her.

"Come on guys, let's go!" Tails said, as the game is about to begin.

Game Start

1st Period

"Here comes Silver down the left wing..." the commentator said.  
"Silver passes to Tails... WHO PUTS IN THE NET! WHAT A ONE-TIMER GOAL!" the commentator shouted out.

Goal scored by #25 Miles "Tails" Prower, assisted by #39 Silver the Hedgehog. Time: 11:45 in the 1st

"Here comes Machop for the Hammers now..." the commentator said.  
"He shoots, but gets stopped by Shadow!" the commentator finished.

Shadow then broke out into a little jig to the Music of Can't Touch This.

"Tails is on the counter-attack... AND SCORES! 2-0!" the commentator said.

A Un-assisted goal to #25 Miles "Tails" Prower. Time: 19:59 in the 1st

EO1, Tails Flyers up 2-0.

TBC 


	9. Head-Weak? (P 2 of 3, 2nd round)

Chapter 5, Part 2 (The Middle)

Before the 2nd period began, Amy suffered a strange, but short headache.  
However, it was enough for Machop to notice.

(Machop was given a translator before the 2nd round, so English FTW!)

"What's wrong Amy?" Machop asked.

Amy shook it off and said: "Oh nothing Machop."

After that strange occurance, the 2nd period began.

2nd Period

"Here comes Amy now for the Hammers..." the commentator said.  
"She shoots, but misses. BADLY." the commentator said with pure hatred of the result.

"Awkward..." Shadow said, while shurgging his shoulders.

"Here comes Silver on the counter-attack... AND SCORES! 3-0!" the commentator announced.

Un-Assisted Goal to #39 Silver the Hedgehog. Time: 6:05 in the 2nd

"Here comes Amy again, but oh my! We have a fight!" the commentator said.

"You ready for this?" Tails asked.  
"Bring it on moron!" Amy repiled, with anger.

However, Tails got a easy victory.

"Miles Prower fights for the 2nd time in the tournament and makes it count." the commentator said.

Pentalies to #21 and #25 Amy Rose and Miles "Tails" Prower, 5 minutes for fighting. Time: 14:57 in the 2nd

EO2, Tails Flyers up 3-0.

Again nothing really happened in the 3rd, but Amy received another headache before Period 3.

"Amy, are you sure you're ok?" Machop asked again.  
"I'm... not sure actually." Amy said.  
"Well, we don't have much time left, so hang in there!" Machop said, trying to encourage her.  
"Thanks Machop! Let's do this!" Amy said, regaining her composure.

Little did she know she was actually falling in love for Tails...

3rd Period (only 1 thing happened here)

"Here comes Tails, hoping to claim the hat-trick..." the commentator said.  
"He shoots... AND BRING ON THE HATS! THAT IS A GOAL!" the commentator said as hats started making their way to the rink.

Un-Assisted goal by #25 Miles "Tails" Prower, his 3rd of the game. Time: 17:45 in the 3rd

End of Game, Tails Flyers win 4-0.

TBC 


	10. Love in the Air (P 3 of 3, 2nd round)

Chapter 5, Part 3 (The Final)

Now for our 3-star selection.

"Tonight's 3rd star, #19 Shadow the Hedgehog." the commentator announced.

Shadow had 23 shots to stop and he made 23 saves. Simple.

"Tonight's 2nd star, #39 Silver the Hedgehog." the commentator countined.

Silver had 1 goal and 1 assist, just like in Round 1.

"And, our 1st star... #25 Miles "Tails" Prower!" The commentator finished.

Tails had 3 goals, yet no assists.

"Stay tuned for Semifinal action as the Flyers will take on the Flames. Until then, good night." The commentator said.

Post-Game

(The following has the Sonic couple Tails X Amy. You have been warned.)

After the game, Amy snapped out of Eggman's control.

"Huh? Where am I?" Amy asked.  
"Don't worry Amy, you're safe and sound." Tails reassured her.  
"Oh Tails, hi! Can someone explain what happened?" Amy asked.  
"You were kidnapped and brainwashed by Eggman." Silver reminded her.  
"Grr... I hate that Eggman!" Amy said, with pure hatred.

"Well... we should be going." Tails said before Amy stopped him.  
"Wait!" Amy said.

"What is it Amy?" Tails said.

Then, Amy kissed Tails.

"Tails... I love you!" Amy finally said.

Tails was at a loss of words until he said back: "I love you too, Amy."

That was enough to make both of them blush until Silver cleared his throat.

"Sorry to interrupt you two lovebirds, but we need to get ready for the Semifinals." Silver said.  
"Oh... Well, cheer me on Amy! We're going to save Blaze and potentially Sonic!" Tails said.  
"Bye Tails! And good luck!" Amy said, ending the conversation.

End of Chapter 


	11. Icy Fire (P 1 of 3, Semifinals)

Chapter 6, Part 1 (The Prologue)

As the Semifinals arrived, the Tails Flyers checked out the newest bracket.

"I wonder who's next..." Tails wondered.

Suddenly, Silver gasps.

"What is it Silver-" Tails barely finished when he saw it.  
"We're taking on the Blazing Flames..." Tails actually finished this time.

"That means we're taking on Blaze..." Silver said sadly.

"You got that right." Blaze said.

The Blazing Flames are a peciluar Hockey team, escipally their leaders, Blaze and their Pokemon, Lucario.

"Blaze... YOU ARE GOING DOWN." Silver said fiercly.

That only started up a laughing riot from the oppsing team.

"That's funny! But... You've done well to make it here." Blaze said.  
"But this is were we draw the end of the road for you. Meet us at the rink or forfeit. Your choice." Blaze finished.

"Don't worry Silver, we'll free her." Tails said.  
"Thanks Tails... now let's do this!" said Silver after being encouraged by Tails.

Game Start

1st Period

"Here comes Tails for the Flyers..." the commentator said.  
"He shoots... AND IT'S IN OFF THE GOALKEEPER!" the commentator said after a very nice shot by Tails.

Un-Assisted goal by #25 Miles "Tails" Prower. Time: 14:48 in the 1st

"Here's Lucario for the Flames..." the commentator said, right when the horn sounded.  
"And Lucario gets stopped like a rubber duck as we end the 1st period." the commentator said.

EO1, Tails Flyers up 1-0.

TBC 


	12. Dead Flames (Part 2 of 3, Semifinals)

Chapter 6, Part 2 (The Middle)

Like Amy, Blaze suffered a strange headache, but weirdly Lucario didn't notice.  
He did notice when they came back onto the rink, but he didn't tell her.

2nd Period

"Here's Blaze for the Flames..." the commentator said.  
"Oh! And it get poke-checked by Silver... WHO SCORES!" the commentator said, with a hint of excitement.

Un-Assisted goal by #39 Silver the Hedgehog. Time: 12:03 in the 2nd

"Here comes Blaze again, but this time we have a fight!" the commentator said.

"You ready for this?" Silver said.  
"I can defeat you in my sleep! Bring it!" Blaze said.

Punches were dodged and thrown, but Blaze won that fight.

"Silver started the fight, but lost it! What a shame." the commentator said, with sadness.

Pentalies to #14 and #39 Blaze the Cat and Silver the Hedgehog. Time: 17:59 in the 2nd

EO2, Tails Flyers winning, 2-0.

Nothing happened in the 3rd, other than Blaze's 2nd headache, another one that Lucario noticed, but kept himself silent.

End of Game, Tails Flyers won, 2-0. 


	13. Weird Finishing (P 3 of 3, Semifinals)

Chapter 6, Part 3 (The Final)

3-star selection time again? My, my... Semifinals went quick.

"Our 3rd star, #19 Shadow the Hedgehog." the commentator said.

Shadow only had 14 shots shot at him, but stopped them all. Just another day in the office.

"Our 2nd star, #25 Miles "Tails" Prower." the commentator countined.

Tails only had 1 goal, no assists.

"And our 1st star, #39, Silver the Hedgehog!" the commentator finished.

Silver had the same scoreline as Tails, 1 goal, no assists.

"And that's it for our Semifinals, stay tuned for the Final Match between the Flyers and the Blurs. Until the Final, good night." the commentator finished.

Post-Game

Things were tense after the 2-0 defeat.  
Blaze was snapped out of Eggman's control, but left as soon as she was OK.

"Well... that was awkward." Tails said.

The rest of the team shook their heads in argeement.

"Don't worry Sonic... I'll defeat you and Eggman... JUST YOU WAIT." Tails said, in pent-up anger at this point.

The team calmed down Tails, and then prepared for the Finals.

End of Chapter 


	14. Crazy Sonic (Part 1 of 2, Final match)

Chapter 7, Part 1 (The Prologue)

The Finals have arrived, and the Tails Flyers were checking the bracket one last time.

"So who's our final oppnetent before Eggman?" Silver asked.  
"Brother vs Brother can be so safising..." Tails said, weirdly.

"Uh... what?" Shadow asked.  
"Oh... sorry guys, anyways we'll be taking on Sonic's team, the Blurs." Tails finally said.

"That'd be us blokes." Sonic said, in a british tone.

The Sonic Blurs are speedy and fast, like their team captain Sonic, and their Pokemon, Pidgey.

"You ready for this Final Confrontation, Sonic?" Tails said.  
"Oh the lassie thinks he can beat us? HAH! We'll show you lassies a lesson on Hockey." Sonic said, switching to a Scottish tone before leaving.

"That was weird..." Silver commented.  
"Faker's gone cuckoo crazy... LET'S GET HIM!" Shadow said.

"This is it... the Final. LET'S WIN THE CUP!" Tails said, in a enpowered state.

The team argeed and the Finals have begun...

Final Match... BEGIN!

1st Period

"Here comes Tails, looking like he's hyper or something..." the commentator said with curiousity.  
"He shoots... HE SCORES! WHAT A FAST-PACED GOAL!" the commentator said.

Goal by #25 Miles "Tails" Prower, assisted by #39 Silver the Hedgehog. Time: 5:59 in the 1st

"Here comes the blue blur Sonic, coming down the rink." the commentator said.  
"He takes a shot... AND HE MISSED. What A dissappoitment." the commentator said with anger.

"How in the world did I miss, boy-o?" Sonic said STILL in Scottish tone.  
"Can you shut up!?" Pidgey said, enraged.

EO1, Tails Flyers leading, 1-0.

TBC 


	15. Annoyance (part 2 of 2, Final match)

Chapter 7, Part 2 (The Middle?)

Unlike Amy and Blaze, Sonic didn't suffer a headache... yet.  
But however, he did do a Scottish jig during the intermission.

"ARGH! THAT'S IT!" Pidgey commented angrily, then flys over to me.

"Hey, hello? Mr. Author?" Pidgey said to me, trying to be polite.  
"Yes? How can I help you Pidgey?" I said.

"I want to forfeit." Pidgey said, along with the 4 of the 5 others on the team.  
"I'll talk to Eggman, but it is a possiblity." I said.  
"Thanks, Mr. Author!" Pidgey said.  
"But I can't prove anything that this will work!" I said, before confronting Eggman.

Afterwards, in Eggman's office...

"Eggman, the Sonic Blurs want to forfeit-" I barely said before I saw Sonic dancing in front of Eggman's face.  
"JUST GO WITH THE FORFEIT! THIS HEDGEHOG IS ANNOYING ME!" Eggman yelled out, while being tourted by Sonic.

30 minutes later...

"Attention all players, the Sonic Blurs have forfeited, therefore the Flyers win the Egg Cup!" I announced.

Tails and his friends group-hugged each other hearing the good news.

Then, they received the thropy for the Tournament.

"And forget our match, Tails. I will be back however, in about... IDK really, but I shall return!" Eggman said shortly afterwards.

"And the winner for MVP of the tournament... MILES "TAILS" PROWER!" I announced, giving the MVP award to Tails.

And so, thanks to Sonic's annoying dancing, the Tails Flyers saved the world of Mobius...

End of Chapter

(After every story, I do a Epilogue, so stay tuned for that before we put the end on this!) 


	16. Happy Endings (Epilogue)

(Now, for the final chapter... The Epilogue!)

Epilogue

It's been a quiet 2 years since Tails and his friends won the Egg Cup.

Eggman is still being tormented by Sonic, only this time by viral video, instead of physically.  
Sonic returned to normal 2 weeks after the Egg Cup.  
Silver and Blaze re-built their friendship...  
Shadow and Rouge went back to working at G.U.N.

And Tails and Amy over the course of 2 years... well, let's check on them!

At Tails and Amy's house

"This has been a relaxing last couple of years, hasn't my love?" Amy asks Tails.  
"Yes it has, but I can't believe during that time we became the lovers we are today!" Tails exclaims.

Over the last 2 years, Tails and Amy became boyfriend and girlfriend, and just 3 months ago, Tails and Amy became more than that as they got married.  
Tails still has his MVP award from the tournament, and kept it and the Cup in a safe place.

Amy, however got a job as a referee, just in case something like this happens again.

And finally, the state of peace and calm around Mobius was restored once again.

And they all lived in harmony, peace, love, and happiness.

This is truly a happy ever after...

The End

or is it?

Somewhere in Station Square...

"Those fools think it's all over... HAH! I'll show them all the true anger of Scourge the Hedgehog!" Scourge said, while laughing evily...

The End for real this time!

(So? What did you guys think of my story? Review down below, and I'll see you in the next story!) 


	17. Questionnaire (What-ifs)

What If's? (Tails' Hockey Adventure)

Welcome everyone to this special one-shot edition of Tails' Hockey Adventure!  
This will be added onto the story as a chapter, so be on the look out for the update.

On today's one-shot, we'll be answering some what-if questions to remove the fog from the story.  
Let's get started.

Here's our 1st what-if: What if Sonic's team didn't forfeit?

Well, Silver would erupt for 4 goals in the 3rd period, therefore making the Tails Flyers win by 5.  
Silver would have won the MVP award instead of Tails aswell.

But that wouldn't change the love between Tails and Amy! :D

Anyways, onto our next question: What if Sonic didn't make Eggman surrender?

Well, Tails and his friends would defeat Eggman's team, 4-2 in the 3-period game.

And that really doesn't change much, except for this small deleted dialogue.

"So Eggman, want to team up to enact our revenge on Sonic and his friends?" Scourge asked.  
"Yes, I'll team up with you Scourge, and then we'll take over the world 50/50!" Eggman answered.  
"Sounds good to me! We have a deal." Scourge said, while shaking hands with Eggman.

Dark, is it not?

But, onto a more story-changing question: What if Tails and his friends lost to Sonic? (regardless of score)

Well, Sonic would KO Tails and his friends, bring them to Eggman, erase their memories of each other, and Eggman would conquer the world.

Scary huh? Good thing THAT didn't happen, that's for sure.

More scary would be the outcome of this question: What if Tails and his friends lost to Blaze?

Well, Blaze would do the same as Sonic did, but she would also BURN them alive.  
They wouldn't die, but that's tourtre for ya.

So, two bad possible outcomes, you wouldn't think this would get worse right?

Well... That's were you're wrong.

This next question feautures heart-breaking and agony.

What if Tails and his friends lost to Amy?

Well... to answer that question, here's a deleted scene.

"Why Amy? Why..." Tails said, almost about ready to break into tears.  
"I told you. You guys were dumb to stand up to Eggman, and we just proved it." Amy said.

That was enough to push Tails and the rest of the team into tears.

"Rose... I can't believe you..." Shadow said, being the last one to cry.  
"Alright, enough of this. KNOCK THEM OUT!" Amy commanded.

And... You know what happens afterward.

So saddening, but yet avoided by a 4-0 win by Tails.

Onto our final question: What happens if Tails and his friends lost to Knuckles?

To answer that, here's another deleted scene.

"I can't believe we lost so early..." Tails said.  
"That's because you are noobs. Every. Single. One. Of. You." Knuckles said.  
"I... I suppose you're right Knuckles. So just get it over with." Tails admitted.  
"With pleasure. KNOCK THEM CRYBABIES OUT!" Knuckles commanded.

And... like I said, you know what happens next.

So, before we wrap things up, let me show you a behind-the-scenes look at how Eggman brainwashed the competitors.

*pulls out vile*  
See this vile here? This is the brainwashing serum Eggman used to brainwash Knuckles, Amy, Blaze, and Sonic.

It used a special chemical to make the person affected to believe they served Eggman.  
However, it's effects were stopped when Tails beat them, afterwards the chemical get ejected out from their "Family Jewels" when they used the bathroom.

Anyways, that's all the question answered.  
If you have more questions, please review or PM me and I will answer them to the best of my abilty.

Until then, happy writing, and have a nice day. 


End file.
